<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grey by SenaGune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015394">grey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenaGune/pseuds/SenaGune'>SenaGune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles and spurts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenaGune/pseuds/SenaGune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>saguru's world was black and white until it turned grey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles and spurts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saguru's world was just black and white: simple, clear cut. No need for any further examinations or explanations.</p><p>Everything was simple. There was left and right; black and white; wrong and right. No such thing as in-betweens, because everything and everyone was either one or the other. This was what guided and pushed and motivated him all these years; that there was only one truth.</p><p>And then he came along and threw his whole world into disarray.</p><p>His mocking laughter and cutting smiles make him want to throw a wrench. Specifically, right at the insufferable thief's head. Simple, right?</p><p>Then he meets Kuroba Kaito, and his world submerges into grey. A grey bubbling mass of questions and taunts and doubts of <i>what if you were never right?</i></p><p>No longer black nor white, his world was confusing. He couldn't grasp what he was doing anymore.</p><p>Was he even ever doing the right thing in the first place?</p><p>The uncertainty hurts him. It hurts and cuts and mocks and comes in at all the wrong times, as though it comes and goes in the form of a thief clad in white.</p><p>"Why?" he asks once, pushed to his limit, his voice cracking but his eyes determined. </p><p>There must be a reason; a reason why Kuroba fakes a smile when Aoko-san hurls insults towards the phantom thief, a reason why Kuroba risks a bullet through his head every time he holds a heist, a reason why Kuroba keeps pretending and pretending and pretending that everything is okay, through cracked smiles and broken laughs that just <i>seem</i> okay but is always off.</p><p>There must be a reason why Kaitou KID is wrong, why Kuroba Kaito is wrong; he just needs to find it and pull his world back from the swirling confusing greys and into his familiar black and whites.</p><p>His classmate looks at him in the eye, his expression stormy underneath the layers and layers of masks.</p><p>"Maybe because there was no other way."</p><p>Vague. Infuriating. Worrying.</p><p>That's all of Kuroba's answers: that they would only lead to more questions, questions that he may never find the answers to.</p><p>"There's always another way." he tries.</p><p>Kuroba gives him a pained and sad smile, masks slipping away for once. “Why don’t you figure it out then, detective?”</p><p>He leaves</p><p>and Saguru is lost, drowning in his world of grey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another bit i wrote at 2am on twitter, moved it here and added more stuff because i liked it. hope u guys liked it hehe</p><p>once again, im over on twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/hakubatime">hakubatime</a> if u wanna yell and stuff thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>